Dupe list
Some companies make dupes - that is, copies of shades by mainstream brands. If you don't want to shell out high-end prices, or you missed out on a unique limited edition product, you may be able to find it here. EYESHADOWS MAC Blanc Type = Bone from Silk Naturals (swatch here). Shroom = Boom from Silk Naturals. Slate = Brimstone from Silk Naturals. Juxt = Charmed from Silk Naturals. Sweet Sienna = Dolce from Silk Naturals, Sudowoo from Shiro Cosmetics (comparison here). Seedy Pearl = Hint from Silk Naturals. Idol Eyes = Idolize from Silk Naturals. Mythlogy = Legend from Silk Naturals. Moth Brown = Lurid from Silk Naturals, Knickers In A Twist from Fyrinnae (swatches here). Satin Taupe = Mink from Silk Naturals. Naked Lunch = Nekkid from Silk Naturals. Vex = Nymph from Silk Naturals. Parrot = Poly from Silk Naturals. Kitschmas = Retro from Silk Naturals. Nylon = Sprite from Silk Naturals. Silly Goose = Slimy from Detrivore Cosmetics (swatch here). Partylicious = Darling from Sugarpill (swatch here). Blue = 1.22 Gigawatts from Fyrinnae (via Temptalia's database ). Pure White = Cloud Coverage from Glamour Doll Eyes (via Temptalia's database ). Melon (also Lorac Serenity) = He Loves Me Not from Glamour Doll Eyes (via Temptalia's database ). Burmese Beauty = Dinospotz from Glamour Doll Eyes (via Temptalia's database ). Carbon = Urban Trash from Glamour Doll Eyes (via Temptalia's database ). Chrome Yellow = Buttercupcake from Sugarpill (via Temptalia's database ). Gesso = Taco from Sugarpill (via Temptalia's database ). Bare Escentuals Cocoa = Tempted from Sassy Minerals. Mint = Breaking the Rules from Sassy Minerals. Leaf = Camo from Sassy Minerals. Drama = Etcetera from Sassy Minerals. Soul = Immortal from Sassy Minerals. Tiger Lily = Intimate from Sassy Minerals. Butterfly = Liason from Sassy Minerals. City Lights = Logical Choice from Sassy Minerals. Mermaid = Obsessed from Sassy Minerals. Pebble = Perfectionist from Sassy Minerals. Hay = Pucker Up from Sassy Minerals. Bare Skin = Sarcastic Retort from Sassy Minerals. Nude Beach = Sugar Daddy from Sassy Minerals. Rocker Eye Palette = Modern Smoky Eye Kit from Silk Naturals (in the 'Kits' section, not the 'Dupes' one). Urban Decay Black Palette: Black Dog = Snow White, Baracuda = Kuroneko, Jet = Freya, Sabbath = Biker Chick, Cobra = Bastet, Libertine = The Randy Ferret, all dupes from Fyrinnae (find the comparison here). Naked Palette = UD Naked Palette Clone Set from Silk Naturals (found in the 'Kits' section, rather than 'Dupes'). (comparison swatches here). Asphyxia = Breathe from Silk Naturals (swatch here), Suffocation from Evil Shades (swatch here). Bobbi Brown Stonewashed Nudes Palette = Stonewashed Nudes Palette Clone from Silk Naturals (found in the 'Kits' section, not 'Dupes'). NARS Habenera = Martian from Silk Naturals (swatch here). Cargo Yukon = Koala from Fyrinnae (via Temptalia's database ). MUFE #18 = Flamepoint from Sugarpill (via Temptalia's database ). BLUSHES NARS Orgasm = Climax from Silk Naturals, Tart from Sassy Minerals, Hookin' Up from High Voltage Cosmetics, Captivate from Fyrinnae, Orgasmic from Sobe Botanicals, Nerdgasm from Geek Chic Cosmetics. Sin = Carnal from Silk Naturals. Outlaw = Forbidden from Silk Naturals. Deepthroat = Lovelace from Silk Naturals. MAC Dollymix = Babydoll from Silk Naturals. Pleasantry = Charming from Silk Naturals. Love Rock = Cosmic from Silk Naturals. Emote = Drama from Silk Naturals. Hot Planet = Galaxy from Silk Naturals. Grand Duo = Gemini from Silk Naturals. Dame = Lady from Silk Naturals. Blushbaby = Maybe Baby from Silk Naturals. Breath of Plum = Pretty Plum from Silk Naturals. Moon River = Stardust from Silk Naturals. Bare Escentuals Heaven = Carefree from Sassy Minerals. Glee = Desirable from Sassy Minerals. Heated = Warmth from Sassy Minerals. Golden Gate = Impassioned from Sassy Minerals. Clear Radiance = Old Friends from Sassy Minerals. Thistle = You're Just Jealous from Sassy Minerals. Pure Radiance = Pristine from Silk Naturals. Benefit Dandelion = Petal from Silk Naturals. Bobbi Brown Mauve = Embrace from Silk Naturals. Raspberry = Tart from Silk Naturals (swatch here). Category:Tools